Sasuke Has A little Double Rewritten
by hinataheir
Summary: "He believes you are his father" Sasuke looked at Tsunade in disbelief. "That's impossible, he is me! But from a many years pass.." An experiment gone wrong leaves Sasuke to care for his 4 year old younger self, who can't stop calling Hinata his Okassan.


Summery

"… He believes you are his father.." Sasuke starred at Tsunade in disbelief. "That's impossible, he is me! But from a many years pass.." A horrid experiment gone wrong leaves Sasuke to care for his 4 year old younger self, who, for some strange reason, believes Hinata is his mother.

The captivating strands in his eyes, the same as those of the dark emerald mountains that surrounded the ominous meadow, remained fixated on the black bruised sky. The change in pressure, the humidity, and indeed, the smell of blood, gave way to what lie ahead. A thunderstorm of colors, the frightening sounds the gods in the sky made. He caught sight of many, blue, red, and even white stripes that ripped through the heavy war clouds.

"YOU!," grasped the young man. In the midst of his loud exclamations of exhaust he caught sight of the figure in the middle of plain sight. Two sets of eyes met for a jippy before the night skies enemy, the lightening, made it's longest marathon of bright white colors throughout the field.

Though a world away, the two men took note of the situation. One ninja was stronger than the other, and that sent both a frown and a smirk on eithers face. This was one fight good means would most sadly lose, and evil would triumph over it, never even revealing just the true nature.

"You will not take me alive…," though in clear pain, he forced the words out with one last grunt before lunging forward. .." Naruto".

Moving at nearly the speed of sound, the crunched over blonde became his full focus as he neared. Kunai in hand and his heart racing, blood red orbs that revealed the sharingan widened. After all of these years, he would finally reign superior over Naruto. And if his apparent weak smile and dim light weren't proof enough, it was the clear exhaust in his blue eyes. Once in front of the weakened ninja he grabbed him with such ease.

"I guess your right Sasuke…" was his simple meek reply as he was raised to face the missing ninja. His features so mature, that even the years of hardships and strength would bestow itself and make evident even through his blood shed face.

"Your damn right!" shouting in return, it was apparent that he was bothered. He was about to kill his long-time friend, murderer him in cold blood. He would find much joy in it, but God, if he could just wipe the smirk off Naruto's face. It appeared that even through the thickest of gloomy rain, his smile would continue to shine upon his face. As bothersome as it was, they continued to stare at each other in complete silence, in almost aw at their close encounter.

Just then, something shocking happened, something that even the most elite of ninja throughout history would have been proud too see.

"If I can't take you alive..," the blonde ninja began, catching glimpse of his opponents raise of the brow. "Then maybe.." pausing to create suspense, and maybe, kill time?

A look of curiosity played across Sasuke's face, but left just as quick as it came. This was ridiculous, he needed him dead. Then suddenly the ground beneath his very feet began to shake violently before crumbling. Forced to let go of Naruto, he shoot a glare at the blonde, and then the floor before a seemingly dark figure arose from the broken ground.

"Then maybe I will!," said a dark screechy voice.

"What the hell-?" groaned the stunned ninja before a sharp pain found it's way to his head. Blowing him to the dirt beneath, the last sights were of Naruto as he stared above him, and this mysterious figure that managed to catch the Uchiha by complete surprise.

Surrounded by the dark patches of eyesight, with his body worn from hours of endless battle, he fell into a deep slumber. Watching as the moments of his vivid memory of his life shined above him.

The most amazing thing that could ever have happened, wrapped in the situational irony that it was yes, the capture, of Uchiha Sasuke.

ℴℴℴ⌘ ℴℴℴ

Three medics holding a hospital bed rushed through the corridors of the Hospital, their destination, Room 205. Many stand-byes watched in both shock and horror, and soon after their entrance, began to talk and whisper amongst themselves. The oldest of the three, kept her hand firm above the patient's forehead whilst the other two remained in hysteria and rush.

In almost admiration the wistful eye's of the older woman remained fixated on the young man in the bed. Even through the large windows that showed only the strands of early sunlight, all could be seen about him. For the feared person he was, she noted, that his handsome figure was quite misleading. After placing the head of his bed up against the wall, the two younger women glanced over their superior in question as to what to do next.

"Place him on a chakira hold," she said nonchalantly, never taking her eyesight off of him. He was a trader not to be trusted.

"Yes mam'" and with that the two grabbed one arm each and began using their chakira skills to place barriers over his wrists.

Finishing faster than her local peer, the shortest of the two took the remaining time to ask, "What are we too do with him Tsunade?". Her voice stern with a hint of concern, her brown eyes lay on the Hokage of Konohagokure. "He has taken a severe shot to the head,"

"Yes, he has sustained some injuries," said the woman, looking down at Sasuke who made a low grunt in his slumber that made everybody straighten their poster stiff. "I want a 24 hour watch to be held on him, bring the best of the medics, he is not to be left alone-" studying the younger women, she noted they were first years who were not suited for the task. "Sakura will come in and take your shift in the morn," being the only one had yet to see him since, she was sure to be more than willing. "I must leave you two, if you will excuse me,"

Stealing glances at the medic nins who lie on either side of the bed, she nodded as they bowed. Taking one last glance at the the steady sun rise outside the large window situated in the small room, she took her leave. There was plenty to be done and many meetings to attend, for all was uncertain accept for one thing. The address of the successful weapon or rather _dopple ganger _used to capture him.

"We have captured the missing Uchiha at last," she began, closing the door behind her the intant she reached her office and was in the company of Shizuni, who patiently awaited her arrival.

"What?," she questioned in conern and fright.

"He is in our care at the hospital, our plan was successful,"

"Do you wish for me to alert Kakashi"

Seated at her desk she waited for Shizuni to walk to her side. "No, I have left it to Naruto to inform his team members the instant they awake. And.."

"And what of that project? Did it work?"

"Yes, it was used in his capture but broke down and became disfigured the instant it touched the Uchiha," realizing her 'creation' was flawed she quickly began reconstructing another plan to recreate the double. " It was nearly perfect,"

Nodding in agreement Shizuni continued, "Yes it was, it was a near double,"

"And now that Sasuke is in our hands it will be perfect," walking over to the windows in the room, she took a look at the purple pink sky that got brighter as the minutes passed, watching all of the men and women who strolled along below. Surely all of the people she saw would hear of the news and gasp by the days end. "We will utilize and take him, now that we have him, we can perfect his double"

ℴℴℴ⌘ ℴℴℴ

Running through the streets of the waking village, Naruto couldn't keep up with the pink haired ninja fast enough. "Sakura, please slow down!" he pleaded to her as they neared the Hospital.

"No, I can't, we need to visit him!" she exclaimed, rushing and shoving passed the many villagers that crowded the busy streets this fine Sunday morning. With the hospital in sight her pace quickened before slowing to a stride upon enter the building.

"He's in room 205," mentioned Naruto as he caught his breath and quickly gripping his side, he had yet to fully recover from the long battle that accompanied the three day trip back. Following her into the hallways whispers and glances from the local patients and medical ninjas made it apparent that word of his arrival had reached everyone.

Pushing through the heavy doors revealed both of the women whom the Hokage had left to care for him. They stood up from their chairs immediately to face Sakura and Naruto, before staring back at the figure that rested in their care. "Good morning Sakura-chan," said the taller of the two, a fair woman she was, she managed to smile at her.

"I'm here to take over," she announced as the medic nins on duty nodded their heads. Noticing the tired, weary looks that played on their faces she walked over to the bed. "You two get some rest" with that they took their leave, more than willing to hit the bunks.

Once alone Naruto joined Sakura in studying the unconscious body. A skinny scar lay on his left cheek, he was in shock remembering that only three nights ago, the wound was much larger than now. Knowing because he was the one whom inflicted it. His body was a healers fascination, it was no wonder Tsunade sought to take advantage of his abilities.

"Poor Sasuke, I hope he wakes up soon enough," Sakura said, placing a hand on his damaged cheek.

"Yeah-," agreeing with her, he smiled meakly, "Even if we have had better days, I still miss him" .

Tears forming in her eyes, she managed to look away before a single drop could lay it'self upon her flushed face. "I can't believe it's been four years since we last saw him," she continued before locking eyes with the blonde haired ninja whom by this point had played a face ever more serious than she had seen in recent years. With such pale features that played on the missing nins face and low breathing, he would have been perfect for the morgue.

"Don't worry about him Sakura, he'll heal soon enough,"

"How did he get this bad in the first place?"

There was a silence, pondering to himself before speaking, "Do you remember me setting out for the village gate's a few months back? When we first started the search" he began, waiting for her to nod in remembrance. It was him and Kakashi who had first set out the village walls in search of him three months back. "Tsunade had an emergency meeting with us before then, this being one of the last time's Konoha would have been able to catch him before tension with Orochimaro would become to hostile. She wanted us to make sure we brought him home so,-" before going ahead, he looked around the contents of the room then at the door, in secrecy.

"Yeah?"

"so she introduced to this… thing," looking back on his memories of the first day's of the mission with Kakashi before the silver haired man would become sick with a serious illness, leaving Naruto to have many awkward moments with this thing he spoke of. In the midst of his thoughts Sakura looked at him with intrigue and interest before parting her lips to barrage him with questions of her newly found intelligence.

Just then another grunt choked out of the figure laying between them. All eyes shot at the sleeping man watching his head shake violently with such intent.

"_Agh!_" Naruto jumped up immediately before laying his hands on the bed. They both watched in fascination as Sasuke began the final stages of waking from a deep slumber. Two red eyes shot open as their beholder straightened his posture before sitting up.

"Sasuke!" their scream could surly be heard from outside the walls of the room. Sakura was the first to speak placing her hands on the now awakened Uchiha.

"Don't sit up so quickly you could hurt yourself!" she began watching as he glanced at her hand before shooting daggers at her.

"Let me go, " his stern yet frightening voice was weak, yet angered. Just before he could lay his hands on her a jolt of pain electrified throughout his body. "You wrench!"

Being silent up onto then, Naruto spoke, "Stop it Sasuke!"

A loud poof could be heard from the outside of the hallway, were from this point was riddled with people crowding near the door of the room they resided in.

"I heard a noise," one man began.

" I think he's up!" exclaimed another before being shoved out the way be a certain blonde Hokage.

"Let me pass," was all she said before the small crowd separated to form a pathway.

"Tsunade! He's awake!" exclamined Naruto at the near sight of her walking into the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Glancing at the angered Sasuke before mentioning the two to step aside as she was the only one close enough to the struggling ninja, who tried to create Ninjitsu to cancel out the spell that was placed upon his wrists. "No use Sasuke, you're not going to get out of this one,"

"Like hell I won't," he rebelliously began to challenge the legendary Sanin, he dared to do what no other living being in the village wouldn't think to do, and he hadn't been there for more than a day.

"Were going to need to double him soon enough,"

Looking at her in a questioning voice, "What?" was all Sakura could manage to whisper out as Naruto's head nodded in understanding..

If he couldn't get his hands on her, then he was sure to continue to glare at her from his bed. "Grab his arms," she demanded them, with such purpose in her voice. Now was not the time to explain, she would have to do so later, when her apprentice wasn't in such emotion.

Looking deep within his soul, under the skid marks that plagued across his broad body, there laid a man on the verge of insanity with not only himself, but those whom cared for him deeply. His eyes flared a blood some red, powerless to do nothing but glare in annoyance at the legendary sanin.

"W-what are you planning to do with him Tsunade?" tripping over her very words in a nervous breakdown, Sakura spoke for both herself, and him.

"Don't worry about it Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Getting her hand signs in an almost perfect sequence, as she practiced many a time, Tsunade walked over to the bed before placing the palm of her hand within the Uchiha's line of vision. Odd, she thought, he didn't appear to squirm beneath the weight of those who held him down, instead, as he sat up keeping his glare stern. Alert. Ready.

"Double of thy," voice loud and deep, she began. Watching in both amusement and horror, Sakura's body took a step back, her acts subliminal to even herself. After years of waiting for him, missing him, it was safe to say that this was not how she concluded their reunion to be. Tears began to slid down her cheecks, no, this was not what she dreamed of every time she thought of him. "I summon-".

And just like that, unable to bear the sad truth, Sakura removed her hand from Sasuke's wrist. Naruto was one of oblivion, but even he caught the move, and watched with a curious face. And in that second two things became evident, free from the wrench, he looked up at his old teammate before a sick smirk played across his evil face. The second, Tsunade became vulnerable, and Sasuke was going to take advantage of the situation. Using every bit of strength in his body, he broke free from the chakira spell placed on his left hand, then locking his arm, he placed it upon her hand.

"Fuck this!"

"YOU!" feeling a cold clampy hand grab hers, she screamed before placing her finger between the gap of his eyes. And with cat-like reflexes thinking her hand on fire, Sasuke squeezed it with heavy force before snapping it. A loud _snap_ before a visible white cloud graced itself all over the room. A heavy groan soon followed.

"What just happened?" weight remaining over his wrist, Naruto looked around franticly as the visibility became a grey fog. Staring in all directions he spotted Sakura backing away as Tsunade stood in a chilled stance. Then came Sasuke, whom locked eye's with him as soon as his eyes rested upon his free hand. "Sakura.." a wicked chuckle filled the room.

A voice in shame mumbled an "I-I'm so sorry.." .

What a complete fail. Angered by his actions, Tsunade waited for some of the air to clear before shooting a glance at him as he sat on the bed, his visible chest moving along with his chuckles. The bones in her hands fractured and dislocated.

"How dare you!" she screamed before slapping his face from one end of the room to the next. A snap noise echoed throughout the hall. "How dare you lay a dirty finger on me!" she began, shooting a finger at Sakura, "And YOU,".

"Cool it Tsunade!" said Naruto before attempting to hold her down as she waved her hands.

Unbeknownst to all that a small figure lay a few feet away from the commotion, shaken.

Through all the shock Sasuke was first to speak, regaining his composure from the blow as all of the fog cleared. "Who the fuck is that?", he questioned with his intent of being nonchalant passing over to fright.

Naruto followed his eyes over to the figure on his side before jumping in shock, "Huh!".

There was a silence in the room as all four persons grasped the sight of the young boy staring back at them in near shock.

All thoughts of attaching the three ran out of his mind as Sasuke's breath caught a snag, his eyes returning to their normal shade of onyx. There in the reflection of his wide eyes lay a familiar figure.

No, this couldn't be real. But there he was, eye's, skin, & blood.

Turn back time 16 years and sure enough, was the young self of Sasuke.

Holding onto his bare knees, naked, and frozen in fear, the little creatures eyes studied the older Uchiha before a smile of innocence was formed, showing a shade of pink cheeks that warmed the otherwise thick air.

"Otousan?"

ℴℴℴ⌘ ℴℴℴ

Well there you have it. Please, feel free to review and share your thoughts with me for I'd love to hear them. Why no Hinata yet? Simple, only the best of work is not rushed.


End file.
